bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Unrulyruby100
Welcome Question about Booker picture Hi there! I noticed that you added the "police photo" of Booker. I do remember seeing that on my first playthrough and thinking that they were talking about Booker, but on my second playthrough, I sat and listened to the police man and woman talk for a while while the image was being drawn. I'm not actually sure if that is Booker or not, and I don't think there's enough information to prove so. I believe that she was talking about someone that had broke in to her home and or confronted her. I mean, anyone can see that it looks nothing like Booker, but then again, it is a police sketch, and the woman might not have remembered her details correctly, so that is kind of beside the point and can't be used for an argument..... LordProtectorCorvoAttano1 (talk) 16:03, May 29, 2013 (UTC) It was my understanding that this was a joke, as immediately before you see the picture, the woman on the city-wide PA says that Booker is either a dwarf or a Frenchman with a missing left eye. That and, since they are looking for Booker at the time, it doesn't make much sense to add in a scene of them sketching some other criminal. But, eh, not everyone agrees, and that's cool. Molotov.cockroach (talk) 01:12, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Well, don't get me wrong, I could be wrong instead... I just don't think theres enough info to figure either thing out. LordProtectorCorvoAttano1 (talk) 03:37, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Comstock House Revisions Hi, first of all, I wanted to say thanks for your contributions to the site, . However, I had a problem with your recent changes to the Comstock House. Rather than just revert them, I'd rather discuss them with you because it's clear that you put a lot of effort into this. First of all, you moved the description of the level from under the "BioShock Infinite" section to under the "History" section. The problem with this is that we only see Comstock House used as a lunatic asylum in the future after Booker goes through the open Tear. We don't know what the purpose of the facility was in 1912, and it only looks wrecked when we're in the 1984 timeline (it looks as nice as any other place when he returns to 1912). In particular, the The Value of Choice voxophone is only describing Elizabeth's handling of political dissenters, not necessarily Comstock's. Wouldn't it be best to put the descriptions of the areas back alongside Booker's journey? Second, there are some formatting problems that don't match this wiki's standards, as set forth on other pages. For one, pictures should not be larger than 250 px, even the first picture on the page. Under the history section, your labels of the different floors are under the lare "Heading 2" size... Like This *and the rest of the areas are seperated by bullet points with the details in the "normal text" size. I'm pretty sure none of the other pages on this site are arranged this way and I would argue that it should be returned with the descending heading size for more specific areas. For example: Comstock House Floor Number Detailed description Specific Area (Where We Sleep, for example) Detailed Description I don't understand what you mean by "This isn't written like an encyclopedic article." Maybe it's not, but it's how it's written on this wiki. Unownshipper (talk) 21:45, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : I appreciate you talking to me about this before you made any changes. However, I believe this format makes for a much more polished, easily read article. : I did move the description of events from Bioshock Infinite out of the history section, because those events are taking place during the actual game, rather than prior to it. I felt that, for informational purposes, giving a brief description of the history, the area, then explaining what occurs there during Bioshock Infinite creates a more organized flow of information. : We also do know the purpose of the building in 1912: it is the location of the Comstock House Re-education Center, as expressed in Mind in Revolt. : I do not think it would be a good idea to put a description of events under the sections on the rooms, because that leads to the actual building not being described very well. Since this is an article about the building, it seemed appropriate to describe the rooms and their functions, which was easily lost as it was formatted previously. : I concede the point about the pictures, though I have seen larger pictures on various pages on the wiki, and was not aware that 250px was the standard. : After History, it was my intent to break the description of the building up into floors, so as to present a more organized description of the area. In addition, I eliminated some of the headings because they made the section look cluttered. : As for saying, "This isn't written like an encyclopedic article," I was specifically referring to the tone of the article. It previously used opinionated language and a relatively narrative structure, rather than informational. : ETA: Sorry, I was for some reason under the impression that you were one of the mods. Whoops! : Molotov.cockroach (talk) 01:12, May 30, 2013 (UTC) ::: I changed the history section slightly to reflect the state of the Comstock Re-education Center prior to 1912. Is that better? ::: Molotov.cockroach (talk) 01:54, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Mind in Revolt Concerning the inclusion of information from BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt (Novel), because said information is only found in the book and not the game, I think it would be best to put it in its own cordoned off section on the wiki pages instead of along with other information found in the game. Now, the book BioShock: Rapture (Novel) is not considered canon (it had little input from the creators and contradictory information from the first game), but I understand BI:MIR had some input from Levine so maybe it eventually will be. What are your thoughts on this? Unownshipper (talk) 04:05, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : I believe it would be appropriate to consider Mind in Revolt canon, because it doesn't contradict anything in the actual game and in fact fills some things that aren't as fleshed out--why there is a medical facility in Comstock House, for instance, or Daisy's ability to mobilize people so effectively. I think it would take a lot of work to separate the information gleaned from MIR from other info on wiki pages, as it is currently very well integrated. I think as long as information from MIR is referenced as such on the pages, and it continues to not contradict the game or Word of God, I think it should be fine. What about you? : Molotov.cockroach (talk) 06:36, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Monument Island Amen Shot Yes, the image of the woman praying does not occur on Monument Island, but the Monument Island page is more categorizing the entire level that contains Monument Island, ie everything that happens inbetween Comstock Center Rooftops and Battleship Bay. The woman sacrificing herself takes place on ship exploding in the picture just below The Tolling, so it'd be best to leave that image in the Gallery section. Unownshipper (talk) 19:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) How have you been? How have you been? ZanyDragon (talk) 14:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I've been well. Working on outside projects and the Dishonored and Assassin's Creed wikis. Yourself? -Molotov.cockroach (talk) 03:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC) lol you don't italicize video game titles when talking about wikis, you derp :) 04:15, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ...according to who? You, mysterious anon? -Molotov.cockroach (talk) 04:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC)